


Gold Under His Fingertips

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dashing pirates Remus and Severus sail the seas, battling the Spanish and lining their pockets with gold—until they meet their match in dastardly captain Vol de la Muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Under His Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings**: Non-magical AU (17th century pirating), mentions of torture, established relationship.
> 
> **Author's Notes**: I owe a great debt to an amazing resource book called _the Pirate Primer_ by George Choundas. Much of the pirates' dialogue is hobbled together from examples in this book. Also, while I attempted to portray pirating in a realistic manner, entertainment has to win out. I've taken great liberties with many historical events and locations.

There were nights when Remus would sleep the peaceful sleep of the innocent, and there were nights, dark, cheerless nights, where he would lie in bed and stare at the wooden planking above him, his thoughts restless. Tonight was such a night. Even the comforting scent of the sea and the rhythm of the ship could not entice him to slumber; his imagination raced, thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

He had chosen a life of excitement, a life of danger—the life of a pirate. He knew that he was always barely a half-step ahead of the gallows, but this—to steal the treasure of another pirate, a _living_ pirate—this was another thing entirely. The Brotherhood had loose standards for personal property, but even he was cowed by the enormity of what he planned. To steal the treasure of the legendary pirate Vol de la Muerte was either the single bravest bit of thievery he'd ever pull off, or the most insane.

Beside him Severus murmured in his sleep, and Remus pulled him closer, kissing his neck gently, before letting the waves of sleep wash over him.

* * *

Remus once again raised the spyglass to his eye, surveying the small, unremarkable island, its pristine white beaches glowing in the sun. It reminded him of an island they had used for marooning in the past, and that thought disquieted him. He lowered the spyglass and frowned.

Next to him stood Severus. That such a fierce and clever pirate had joined his crew and become the best first mate he'd ever known filled him with pride. That he had become his lover made him feel something else entirely. He couldn't help but grin, while Severus's expression was a perfect mask of control. His dark eyes swept the island continually, the only sign of his unease.

"You have the map?" asked Remus.

Severus nodded, but did not take his eyes from the island.

"Good." Remus wished he could embrace him, twine his fingers in his hair, but had to be content only to drink in the sight of him—his bronzed skin, his long, lean body. "We'll be rich. Or, shall I say, richer."

Severus did not smile in return, but then again, Remus had learned over the past months that he rarely did.

* * *

Shovels and buckets, sand giving way to mud, Remus labored with his crew late into the day. He barely saw Severus; doubtless he had his hands full keeping everyone on the ship occupied with chores. Idle hands made the devil's work, of course.

The hole grew deeper and trickier, and soon only three men could comfortably stand within it. The smell of sand filled his nostrils. The air had turned cooler, and the light dimmed; soon they would have to bring lanterns out. Colin and Kingsley continued to dig determinedly, calling out when a bucket was full so it could be hoisted above. Remus thought he heard Severus, and looked up, eyes searching for his familiar silhouette.

"Further than this, we cannot dig," said Kingsley, wiping sweat from his brow. "Unless we are to use a bilge pump."

"I'm certain we have the correct spot," said Remus, looking down at the growing puddle.

Kingsley leaned closer. "The first mate seems to think so."

"Aye, and it's sound reasoning, there's no doubt of that."

"You do not wonder that he knows how to read a blind map?"

Remus leaned on his shovel. "In faith, many of us could. The navigator—"

"But it is not just any blind map. It is de la Muerte's blind map, Captain. Everyone knows how difficult his code is to break, and that only those closest to him have the secret."

"Cap'n!" said Colin excitedly. "Hark!"

Colin's shovel had struck something hard. Remus bent down, squinting in the fading light. With a few sweeps of cold, wet sand, he was able to discern a rectangular shape, though it was rather small.

"Give me a hand, here," said Remus. Kingsley's doubts about Severus were forgotten in the face of treasure. "We'll tie a rope and haul it out." He shook sand free from his hands.

Barely a heartbeat later, the chest sat in the long grass next to the hole. Remus wiped sweat off his face and studied the large, ornate lock.

"Stand back," said Kingsley. "I will dispatch it." He flexed his arms, raising his shovel.

"No!" said Severus.

Remus and Kingsley turned to look at him, surprised.

"We should...examine it, first," said Severus, looking agitated.

"D'ye think it booby-trapped?" asked Colin, who seemed delighted by the prospect.

"Perhaps." Severus stared at the lock.

"Then we shall have to take it aboard the _Grey Wolf_ and unlock it there," said Remus. "Come, men, back to the longboat." He noticed that Severus hesitated, looking into the hole for a long moment before joining them.

* * *

It seemed that every hand was on deck; all were interested in the chest. Remus had made no mention of whose treasure it was save to Severus and a chosen few, but beyond a doubt every crewman there knew it to be de la Muerte's. There were few secrets on a pirate ship, after all. Remus gestured to Harry, his cabin boy. Severus frowned; he'd never seemed to like the boy. "Fetch the armourer," Remus said once the young lad was within earshot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Severus gesturing for Mad-Eye, the quartermaster. Something about the chest had rattled Severus; his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

Mad-Eye stomped forward, his peg leg striking the wooden deck with a hollow sound. The sapphire set in his bejeweled eyepatch gleamed, and his long beard was braided and ornamented with bits of glass. "Aye, mate. At your service."

Charlie, the armourer, also stepped forward, his fiery red hair unmistakable, even in the low light. A man of few words, he stood, thumbs in belt, waiting for orders. Legend had it that he'd left the Dread Pirates Weasley because there hadn't been enough danger for him.

"Hear me, lads," called out Remus. "We've dug this treasure out of the island, brought it on board, and now is the time to open it and see what our hard work has brought us."

"Aye," said Charlie, bringing out the hammer from his belt.

Severus tensed. "All men, back up five paces," he said unexpectedly.

The men looked at each other but obeyed. Severus still gripped the hilt of his sword, and murmured something to Charlie, who nodded and bent down in front of the chest.

A few stout strikes and the lock broke, falling free of the chest. Smoke began to issue from the keyhole, and Charlie fell backwards, his hand over his face.

"Back up!" shouted Severus. "Do not breathe in!" He drew his sword and caught the lock on its tip, flinging it into the ocean. There was a splash and a faint hissing noise.

Charlie coughed and rubbed his eyes. "A scurvy trick!"

"Yes, well, I doubt we were the intended recipients of this chest," said Severus. Someone chuckled. He flipped open the lid with his sword.

The crew rushed forward, eager to see what was inside. "Gold?" said Kingsley in disbelief. "And not much of it."

"It seems that de la Muerte is not as rich as we were led to believe," said Remus. For its small size, he had expected a chest of jewels.

"The quartermaster will have to change it to silver to disburse it properly," said Severus.

"Aye," said Mad-Eye. "A paltry haul, that. Take it below, me lad." He nodded at Charlie.

"All hands, back to your stations," said Severus.

Severus would not meet Remus's eyes as they went below, Charlie following with the chest. Remus led them to the captain's quarters, and Charlie placed the chest on the table and left.

"The chest has a false bottom," said Severus, once the door had closed.

"I been thinkin' it a mite shallow," said Mad-Eye, grinning. He adjusted his eyepatch. "And yer thinkin' it holds more than gold, I reckon."

"Yes," said Severus. "I can't be certain until we empty out the upper portion."

Remus opened the chest and studied the golden coins critically. "Barely enough to make this trip worthwhile," he said, and took out a fistful.

Mad-Eye stacked the coins expertly. "Easy now, the lambs all have a bit o' gold in them pockets from our last haul. Enough for Tortuga, certain."

"We'll be on our way tomorrow," said Remus. "They'll be swimming in rum soon enough. Ah—there's no false bottom at all. It's a tray, meant to be lifted out."

"Let me see." Severus examined the wooden interior of the chest, and began scraping the bottom with his dagger. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes—there's a spring-loaded trap underneath. As soon as the tray is lifted, the trap is sprung."

"What kind of trap?" asked Remus.

"Most likely darts, smeared with poison," said Severus. "Get under the table, both of you, and I'll lift the tray."

Mad-Eye grimaced at that, and reluctantly joined Remus, who was already crouching. Severus knelt down a moment later, his sword in hand. Remus watched as Severus flicked his wrist, and then he heard a sound like a metal lock clicking into place.

"It's done," said Severus, standing again.

The spent mechanism lay in the bottom of the chest, next to a heavy locket. "Silver," sniffed Mad-Eye. "A worthless trinket."

"Clearly, not to de la Muerte," said Remus. "This must be a most valuable possession—think on how difficult it was to pry the map from that Spaniard last week."

Mad-Eye bit one of the coins absently. "How came he to this map, as it were?"

"He was an ex-crewman aboard _El Serpiente_," said Severus quietly.

"Really? De la Muerte's ship?" said Remus. "I don't remember the fellow telling us that."

"Bears fancy script, it does," said Mad-Eye.

"Strange, indeed." Remus removed the locket from the chest and attempted to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. A large cursive 'S' was engraved on the front. "Mad-Eye, I bespeak this as captain's share."

"As you will, Cap'n," said Mad-Eye. "And now I'm for takin' the chest to me quarters."

"I've ordered a double ration of rum for the men," warned Severus. "Keep a sharp eye open."

Mad-Eye grinned, revealing several gaps in his teeth. "Constant vigilance, aye. Evenin' to ye both." He heaped the gold back into the chest and strolled off.

"I'm going to retire for the night," said Remus. "Preferably with a glass of good Madeira."

Severus paused, his hand on the door handle. "I will join you shortly, after I've made my rounds."

Remus found Harry waiting for him in his quarters, looking troubled. Remus sighed and waved him over. "Help me take off these boots."

"You've got mud everywhere," complained Harry.

"Then you'll have something to do tomorrow."

There was a long pause as Harry worked the heavy leather boots off Remus's feet. "Captain," he said finally, "do you think de la Muerte will try to steal his treasure back?"

"Perhaps," said Remus, flexing his feet. "If it means enough to him."

"I've heard stories...he does terrible things."

"All pirates do terrible things, Harry."

"Yes, Captain, but he's the worst of us..."

Remus yawned and stretched. "I doubt it cause for much concern at the moment."

Harry looked stubborn. "His articles, sir. They're the terriblest articles—he doesn't care for nothing, sir, not women, not the Brethren, nor anyone else."

"And you think it important?" Remus scratched his neck. "Women, and pirates?"

"Aye!" said Harry, shocked. "Article ten says _Any man who molests a woman_—"

"I well know what it says. I wrote most of them. And, speaking of that, those are my articles—_our_ articles. Not every pirate has the same ideas."

"They should," said Harry determinedly. "My father did. I know it." He sat back on his heels.

"Yes, your father was an honourable man." Remus felt a pang of sorrow.

"The Spaniard," said Harry. "That fellow...Fernando, a fortnight ago. He said my father's ship were lost, an' all hands perished."

Remus wondered how Harry had managed to talk to the prisoner. "I haven't seen the _White Hart_ in three years," said Remus reluctantly. "We must think the worst. I'm sorry, Harry."

"I went t' sea t' find them," said Harry. "An' now that I know they be lost, the sea itself must be my home." His green eyes were full of determination.

"You'll make a fine captain, one day," said Remus, feeling proud of the boy. "Now off with you. Go clean those boots, and when you're done, see if Mad-Eye needs help."

Harry nodded and picked up the boots. "At your service, Captain!" He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Remus poured a glass of wine, studying the fine color appreciatively. Taken from a hapless Spanish galleass last year, the Madeira had been a much-enjoyed prize, and there was little enough left that he wished to savour each drop.

The locket wouldn't open, no matter what he tried. Usually silver was soft, and gave way easily, but it wouldn't budge, and he spent several fruitless minutes attempting to pry it open.

Leaving the locket on the table, he sat down, his thoughts drifting anew to de la Muerte. Harry was right, of course; de la Muerte was the worst of them all, sinking hundreds of ships and maiming and torturing his prisoners. Worse, he'd gathered a crew of the worst rogues the Spanish Main had to offer, cold-gutted sharks like Young Barty Crouch and Bellatrix the Black-Hearted. Remus knew that his own crew was filled with good, strong lads with stout hearts, and that he had a good ship, but _El Serpiente_ outgunned him and could outmaneuver him with ease, and he hoped that they would never meet.

He had nearly finished a second glass before Severus joined him.

"Here," said Remus, pouring a glass for him. "Here's to you and me against the world, and damn the rest."

Severus drained half the glass in one gulp, and looked at him, dark eyes intense.

Remus shivered and drank the remainder of his own wine, watching as Severus put his glass down on the table. Remus swallowed painfully as Severus began to unbutton his own shirt, revealing a pale swath of skin.

"Damn the rest, indeed," growled Severus, grabbing Remus's wrist and pulling him close for a luscious, wine-soaked kiss. His head spun as the universe was reduced to the pressure of fingers on his arm and the intense feel of warm lips against his own, until Severus broke the kiss and sat down in a chair to pull off his boots.

Remus picked up Severus's glass and drank the rest of his wine, as well. Severus had a look of concentration on his face as he shed his left boot and began to tug on his right. Remus took off his jacket, feeling over-warm and a bit silly as he stood there grinning.

Severus grimaced. "Blast."

"Need help?"

"The day I can't remove my own boots is the day I swim with the sharks," said Severus, finally managing to pull it off.

Remus leaned over Severus, putting his hands on the armrests, and touched his lips to Severus's bronzed throat. He knew just where to kiss, just where to bite, until Severus groaned and clutched at his shirt. The salty tang of his skin was a pleasant contrast to the heady taste of the wine, and he licked a path slowly to his ear.

"Enough—enough," panted Severus. He shivered visibly.

Remus straightened up. "Then you surrender?" He lazily unbuttoned his own shirt.

"Never." Severus knelt down in front of him, looking at him with such passion on his face that Remus went weak in the knees.

Severus's long fingers tugged on Remus's trousers, pulling them down far enough for him to feel cool air on his backside. "Take off your shirt."

Remus obeyed, and Severus lightly licked his cock. He gasped, and gasped again as Severus suddenly took the whole of him into his sinfully hot mouth, suckling and caressing him with his tongue. "Ah...you're the devil," said Remus. "The devil to make me want this so much...ah..."

Rational thinking was completely suspended. Remus could only think of _hot_ and _wet_ and _bloody hell that feels incredible_. Even the barest scrape of teeth sent explosions of pleasure up his spine.

"Stop, stop," he said, panting, pushing him away. "Too much."

"I accept your surrender," said Severus, rising to his feet. "On the condition that we make haste with all possible speed to your bed."

"Those terms are agreeable." Remus grinned, pulling off his trousers. "And I have a condition of my own."

Severus drew closer, kissing him on the neck, and then whispered in his ear, "You are surrendering to _me_. I am under no obligation to accept _your_ conditions."

Remus shivered at his deliciously seductive tone. "You might like my conditions."

"I will be the judge of that."

"I wish you to be naked as well."

"You have yet to fulfill my condition, my only condition, might I add, and yet you prattle about your own. I should have you keel-hauled."

Remus kissed him to shut him up, reaching around to grab his shirt while he was distracted and pull it down. Severus's teeth grazed his lip, and the electric rush of pleasure to his cock made him groan. "Enough talk," said Remus, breathing heavily.

Severus shrugged out of his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. His bronzed neck and forearms stood out against his pale chest and shoulders. He turned and walked to the cupboard where the oil was kept, revealing the scars on his back.

The bed was soft and cool under Remus's skin, and he sat still, appreciatively drinking in every detail of Severus's lean, wiry frame.

"I want you, naked, begging for me to touch you." Severus's eyes smoldered as he set the oil down on the table next to the bed. "I want you laid bare before me, desiring me."

"You missed your calling. You should have been a poet."

Severus smirked. "Poet, pirate, who can tell the difference?" He pulled off his own trousers. "Then again, a pirate's life is the only life for a man of any spirit."

"Only too true." Remus leaned forward and kissed him again. "You have enough—_spirit_ for the whole crew, I'd say."

Severus's answering kiss ravished his mouth, and forced him backwards until he lay on the bed. He felt a hot cock against his own, and they both moaned and rubbed against each other. "My spirit..." Severus licked his ear, biting down gently before licking again. "...has already been spoken for—it's the captain's share, I'm afraid."

"Good thing I'm captain, then." He moaned again as Severus touched him, lightly stroking his cock until Remus thought he would go mad. He tilted his hips upward, hoping for a stronger touch.

Severus paused for a moment, and then his hand returned, slick with oil.

"Ah—Severus," groaned Remus. Clever fingers took their time, gently cradling his balls and then sliding slowly up his shaft, teasing him relentlessly. "Severus, please."

Another heated kiss, one that left him breathless. A single finger prepared him, stretching him, until he was gasping with need. And then Severus penetrated him, his cock slowly entering him, filling him, making him cry out.

"Yes," hissed Severus. "That's it..." He began to thrust, languidly at first, then with growing power. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips twisted in concentration, but Remus thought he had never looked handsomer. "So good..."

Each thrust intensified the pleasure Remus felt. Each thrust built upon the last, taking him higher and higher, until his entire being was so tightly wound he could do nothing but pray for release.

Severus's oil-slick hand gripped his cock, and Remus cried out as Severus thrust faster and harder and stroked him in time from root to tip. The feeling of the hard length of a cock penetrating him as fingers caressed him was too intense, too pleasurable to last for long. Everything centered on his cock and balls as he cried out and came, his cock trapped in Severus's oiled hand, slick and pulsing.

Severus closed his eyes and put his hands on Remus's hips, curling his lip as he thrust in earnest, the bed rocking from his jerky movements. A long moment of wild, frenzied strokes, and then he came as well, gasping and shuddering, his arms shaking.

Remus grinned as Severus lay down next to him, looking both utterly sated and exhausted. Remus kissed him again, gently, slowly, touching his face.

"You're very good at surrendering," said Severus drowsily.

Nodding, Remus stretched; his back and arms ached from the long day's shoveling. He watched as Severus's heavily-lidded eyes closed, as his breathing slowly evened out, and he covered them both with a blanket. He watched as Severus murmured in his sleep, and he pulled him close.

Late in the night, when the candles were nearly gutted, Remus stroked Severus's hair and tried not to entertain the questions which burned in his brain. How had Severus known about the trap? How had he known that the Spaniard had served aboard _El Serpiente_? Kingsley's words circled his thoughts over and over, unsettling him. Sleep was a long time in coming.

* * *

Tortuga was not long off now, and Remus felt the tension drain away with every league they traveled. Soon they would be rolling in their wealth, enjoying the finest things the island had to offer.

He leaned on the edge of the open window, drinking in the scent of the sea. The wake of the ship stretched out across the water, and a few gulls wheeled and dove in the air, calling out to each other raucously.

"Colin tells me that he spotted a ship the day after we left de la Muerte's island," murmured Severus next to him.

"I don't remember hearing of a ship," said Remus, turning to look at him.

"It was only for a moment. He thought it a trick of the light."

"And what do you think?"

"I think it was de la Muerte, coming back for his treasure."

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now," said Remus. "If he attacks, we'll put up a fair fight. Besides, we're nearly to Tortuga."

From the expression on his face, it was clear that the last thing Severus expected was a fair fight.

"I've been trying to open the locket all day." Remus held it in his hand, feeling the grooves from the engraving. "I wonder what's in it?"

Severus took it from him, and, after a few deft movements, it popped open.

Remus stared at him in shock. "How did you know..."

Severus opened it, revealing the portrait of an austere yet clearly royal woman, and on the other side, a portrait of a young boy whose resemblance to her was obvious.

"This is his greatest treasure?" said Remus. "I don't understand...who are they?"

"The boy is de la Muerte himself," said Severus quietly. "The woman, I would presume, is Margaret of Styria."

"Margaret of Styria." Remus thought for a long moment. "The mother of King Philip of Spain?"

"Yes."

"Then...is this locket suggesting...that she is de la Muerte's mother, as well?" Remus was shocked. "But...that's impossible!"

"Have you never heard these rumours before?" asked Severus. "This is the proof, found by de la Muerte after considerable effort."

"Why in blazes would he bury this on an island?"

"I would guess that he's amassing a fortune," said Severus, still staring at the tiny portrait of the boy. "He must worry about being caught, and the locket confiscated."

"I see."

"His next move will be to gather an army."

"You think he means to rule Spain?" Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"He means to rule everything." Severus put the locket back in Remus's hand and left.

Remus looked down at the portraits once more. The urge to throw it into the sea was overwhelming.

* * *

The main room of the Porker's Sterne on Tortuga was full of drunken pirates and shouting wenches, and Remus and Severus rented a private room in the back, as was common with ship's officers. After the innkeeper plied them with his best brandy and his finest dishes they took up an impromptu shooting competition, with Harry flinging a coin in the air to see who was the better shot, and Kingsley and Mad-Eye taking turns betting on them.

Remus missed twice, but Severus shot the coin out of the air all five tries, despite his state of advanced inebriation, winning Mad-Eye a nice stack of silver.

"Another round?" asked Harry excitedly.

"I have lost enough silver," said Kingsley, standing up and looking cross.

"Who's for a drink at the bar, me hearties?" asked Mad-Eye, also getting up. "I've a mind to sing a song or two. Those concernin' rum are particularly healthful to the spirit, when one has lost a good sum o' money." Kingsley grimaced at that, and the rest laughed at his expression.

They left, Harry striking up a tune already, leaving Severus and Remus alone with the remainder of the brandy. "Mustn't let this go to waste," said Severus slyly. "Good drink, that, an' not a drop should be lost."

"Hear, hear," answered Remus, taking another swig. "Not a drop!"

The bottle was nearly empty when they heard a creak of the door. "What was 'at?" slurred Severus, his hand going for his pistol. "Thought I heared...heard somethin'."

The innkeeper stood before them, wringing his hands. "Some..._gentlemen_ are asking for you, sir."

"For me?" asked Severus.

"For Captain Lupin." He looked back through the doorway nervously.

"Ah, thank you, innkeeper." A figure dressed entirely in dark green entered, his hat ornamented with an enormous white plume. "You've made short work of my search. You may go now, my good man." The innkeeper bowed and left.

Severus narrowed his eyes, raising his pistol unsteadily.

"Who 'r you?" asked Remus.

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service." He took off his hat, revealing a mane of white-blonde hair, and swept into a graceful bow. "And now, my good lads, if you'll just accompany me to the ship..."

Remus was confused. "Ship?"

"_El Serpiente_," said Severus. "Blast it and damnation, he's one of de la—"

Lucius chuckled. "It's a pirate's tongue in your head, Severus. I should know your crass words anywhere."

"Hellfire and shipwreck—" cursed Severus, aiming his pistol between Lucius's eyes.

"You won't want to do that, my lad," said Lucius, grinning slyly. "I have a score of men with me, and they'll be upon you before you can load your second shot."

"I don't care," said Severus. "Just rid...ridding the world of you would be a blesh...a favor to the resht of the Brether...the Brotherhood."

Lucius turned to look behind him, and gestured with his hand. "Gentlemen, if you would..."

Immediately the room was filled with hard-bitten pirates. Golden earrings gleamed, colorful sashes were stuffed with pistols, and many missing ears and teeth were displayed proudly as they were surrounded.

"We've brought a rather special conveyance for you," said Lucius, chuckling again. "Be proud—even the governor of Jamaica has ridden in these."

The largest pirate revealed a burlap sack, and the rest laughed.

* * *

The sack smelled of potatoes, and worse. Remus could barely breathe, and the brandy sloshing in his stomach made him queasy. His head spun. He regretted giving in, but there was little choice—not with twenty pirates pointing their weapons at Severus.

From the creak of oars and the motion of the water, he guessed that they were in a longboat, which was interesting—apparently de la Muerte did not want anyone to know that he was at Tortuga, or he would have docked in the harbor.

His stomach churned, and he prayed that he wouldn't get sick. The thought of vomiting inside the bag nearly made him gag, and it was only through an extreme act of will that he managed to regain his control.

The gravity of the situation cleared his brandy-addled mind. His weapons had been stripped away, and he had little more than the clothes on his back and his wits to get him out of this situation. There was scant chance that his shipmates had noticed his capture; at this point they were most likely stinking drunk, singing in a gutter.

The rhythm of the oars ceased, and the boat bumped against something. Remus was more than certain that it was _El Serpiente_. He was about to be brought on board the most notorious pirate ship that sailed the Spanish Main. His heart raced and he felt dizzy; it was difficult to breathe.

"Give 'im a ride 'e won't be forgettin' so soon!" called out a voice. He heard men's laughter.

Suddenly the bag was being drawn up at a terrific rate. His stomach gave a lurch as he hit something on his right side, and then he plummeted downward, striking a hard surface.

Voices jeered and shouted, and he felt fingers tugging at the sack. Fresh air streamed in, and he took a deep breath. Faces crowded around him, many with tattoos and fierce looks, but he knew enough not to appear frightened by them. He was a captain. He had to keep his calm.

Lamps flickered on the deck, and he could see from the dark colour of the sky that dawn was still a handful of hours away.

Another cheer went up, and another bag hit the deck. Remus winced inside, knowing it was Severus.

"I say we hang 'im from the yardarm."

"Keel-haul 'im!"

"The rosary of pain!"

Pirates were shouting out tortures, each more horrific than the last, and Remus was grabbed and handled roughly, hands tearing at his clothes.

"String 'im up by his balls!" There was a roar of approval.

Someone rang a bell, and suddenly all of the sea dogs went quiet, turning to look. Remus craned his neck, but couldn't see past the bow-legged scug who held his shirt. He heard whispering from that direction, but could only make out the words _must have sailed already_.

"I see that you have delivered my cargo, Walden," said a high-pitched, frightening voice. Some of the pirates chuckled quietly.

"Aye, sir. Here be Lupin." The pirate holding his shirt, Walden, dragged him forward to face who could only be Vol de la Muerte, who looked nothing like Remus expected. Tall, thin, dressed in a courtly style complete with wig and tights, he looked almost ridiculous, except for his face. He was handsome, his eyes glittered with cunning, and his expression was devoid of any trace of human warmth.

"Captain Lupin," corrected Remus. Walden turned to stare at him, disbelief on his face.

"Ah, of course," said de la Muerte, unfazed in the slightest. "Titles are important, aren't they?" He paused for a long moment. "The basis of civilization, I should think. Even on a pirate ship, titles matter. Loyalty matters." He began to walk slowly, purposefully, toward the bag containing Severus.

De la Muerte brought out a dagger, and even from his vantage point, Remus could see that the hilt was a curving snake. He held his breath as the blade cut through the burlap, revealing a bruised and bloodied Severus, who had resisted a little too fiercely.

"Ah. I spoke of loyalty, did I not?" De la Muerte smiled coldly. "And here I find our former quartermaster."

His stomach lurched again. Severus had never discussed his past before, but given their feelings for each other, he hadn't thought it mattered, and hadn't wanted to pry. Remus could not get sidetracked now. He had to remain calm, for both their sakes.

"Severus Snape!" screeched a woman. "Gut him like a fish." Remus looked up in shock as she stormed up to Severus; he'd never seen a female pirate before, but from the look of her she could only be Bellatrix the Black-Hearted. She wore knives tucked into her belt and a man's set of clothes; her hair was matted and her eyes wild. She stood in front of Severus with loathing plain on her face. "I'll tear out your tongue and let it flap in the sun."

"Later, Bella," said de la Muerte, holding up his hand.

She bared her blackened teeth in disappointment, but backed away nonetheless.

Severus sat up, breathing deeply, his face defiant.

"It was you who led Captain Lupin to la Isla de la Sombra," said de la Muerte. "It was you who told him where to dig."

"It wasn't me," said Severus coldly. "It was your pet dog, Fernando Espalda de Gris."

"Greyback? Another traitor to his crew." De la Muerte fingered the dagger. "Whatever he received, he deserved. Where is it now, Severus? Where is the ship?" Severus shook his head.

Remus's heart leapt. Had the _Grey Wolf_ left port?

"You will be eager to tell me soon enough. Or perhaps your captain will be persuaded."

The answering fire in Severus's dark eyes said all de la Muerte needed to know, and Remus felt true fear gripping his heart, turning his blood to ice in his veins.

"The whip, if you will, Avery. We will take our time with this one."

"Aye, sir," said Avery, grinning as he left.

"And bring Captain Lupin. I'm certain he will appreciate our entertainment."

Walden dragged him along to the middle deck, cackling. Remus's mind worked feverishly. How could they possibly escape this situation? Could the _Grey Wolf_ be looking for them? He hoped they would make sail and put as many leagues as possible between them.

Severus was brought forward and tied to the mast with rough cords, his face expressionless. Avery ripped open his shirt, exposing his back, and the crew laughed at the scars they found there. Remus cringed inwardly as another scallywag rolled a barrel nearby, no doubt containing seawater to douse the wounds with later.

"As the captain has ordered," said Avery, uncoiling his whip, "so ye shall receive." He drew back his hand to strike.

"Hold," said de la Muerte, and Avery turned, a look of befuddlement on his cruel face. "I wish to deliver the lashes myself."

"Certainly, Captain," said Avery, handing him the whip with bowed head.

"It has been some time since I flogged a man," said de la Muerte. He stood behind Severus, his abnormally long fingers tracing the scars there. "I recall it so vividly—his cries of pain, the blood..." He touched the handle of the whip to his back, and Severus flinched. "A man like you is tightly winched...you must be unwound, slowly bared for all to see. You must give up your pride, your heart, your foolish notions of correctness. I will bring you through the pain to the truth."

The pirates were utterly quiet, every eye fixed devotedly upon the strange tableau. Remus wondered if he could reach Walden's pistol, but discarded the idea as quickly as it came into his head. He could do little with a single shot, save take a hostage, and he knew instinctively that de la Muerte cared for no one on board the vessel save himself.

"You deserted us. You deserted me. Do you know what we did with him?"

Severus screwed his eyes shut.

"Avery held a hot poker to his eyes. Even still, he asked for you." De la Muerte strolled away, then turned back. "Walden strapped him to a cannon." He snapped the whip experimentally, causing a few pirates to jump out of the way. "And 'twas all your own fault. Had you returned, you would have spared him these agonies, by bearing them in his place."

Waves of fright and disgust washed over Remus, and he felt sick as he watched Severus turn pale.

"He was a coward," shouted Bellatrix. "A half-witted maggot. The Captain granted me leave to crush his thumbs, and he cried as I did."

De la Muerte brought his arm down, and Remus heard the crack of a whip. A red welt appeared on Severus's back.

Severus had steeled himself; he barely winced.

"It might take some practice for my arm to recover its earlier prowess. Walden, what is the highest number of lashes a prisoner has received before on this ship?"

"One hunnerd fifty and eight, Captain."

"We shall see how many he is able to withstand without fainting, then." De la Muerte flicked the whip again, leaving another mark. "Or perhaps his captain will decide to spare him this torment."

Walden's hold on Remus tightened, as if he expected him to run away.

"His captain must be made of stone, to watch someone suffer so, knowing full well that he has the power to end it by simply relaying the information I seek." Another stripe. "Perhaps he doesn't understand how easy it would be. The information, and then freedom. A simple enough concept." Another lash. "Perhaps he doesn't understand what will happen once I tire of this sport."

Bellatrix made an ugly sound in her throat. "What happened t' James Potter will be a sweet endin' compared to what I do to yer captain."

It felt like boiling water had been poured on his spine. His heart burst in his chest. So that was what had happened to his friend and sea hawk brother, captain of the _White Hart_. His eyes prickled with tears.

Severus's eyes flew open and he looked murderous. "You will not lay a hand on him, you bilge-sucking bitch."

"You be a tough one, shoutin' orders while bound to the mast." She smiled ruthlessly. "You could no more save this one than the last."

De la Muerte delivered another lash, and this one drew blood. Severus hissed in pain and Remus felt the hot flame of rage gathering in his chest.

"Captain! Another ship!" shouted the lookout from above.

There was the sound of a distant cannon shot, and pirates scattered as a cannonball struck the topgallant sail.

"All hands to their stations!" bellowed Avery. "Prisoners below!"

Walden grabbed Remus and took him below, shoving him into a cell crowded with men who pleaded for water. "Shut yer holes, ye stinkin' fishbait!" he roared. Remus tripped and fell to the ground as the door was locked behind him. A few of the other prisoners came toward him threateningly, but he glared at them until they backed off.

One seemed unfazed by his look. "Ah, fresh meat," grinned a fiery-haired man who could only be one of the Dread Pirates Weasley. "Name's Bill."

"Remus," he said, shaking his hand. "Remus Lupin, captain of the _Grey Wolf_."

"Ah, then you'd know me brother Charlie." Bill looked pleased.

"A good man," said Remus. "But how came you to this cell?"

"I passed out a day or two ago, drinking in poor company, and woke up here," said Bill ruefully. "Me mum'll be furious."

The key turned in the lock, and Remus jumped up as Avery threw Severus bodily into the cell. Immediately the other ruffians grabbed him, meaning to check him for valuables, but Remus and Bill broke a nose or two, and they reluctantly left off.

"Severus," Remus whispered as he pulled him close. "Can you hear me?"

Severus's eyes flew open, his expression pained. "Remus?"

A booming noise echoed through the ship, the unmistakable sound of cannons being fired. "Yes, love." He touched his face gently. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," groaned Severus, sitting up and wincing.

"We have to get out of here."

"Really? You don't care for de la Muerte's hospitality? I'm shocked."

"You never told me you served under him," said Remus, looking into his eyes. "And James..."

Severus winced. "James was the first captain I served," he said quietly. "I wasn't satisfied—I wanted more danger, more wealth. I came to _El Serpiente_ and..." He shook his head. "Eventually de la Muerte caught up to the _White Hart_, and we boarded her, and James—they were to torture him—I couldn't let it happen. I tried stealing him away and escaping, but they caught him. I came to Port Royal, which is where I entered into your service."

"A battle's ragin' above," said Bill matter-of-factly. "If there's any chance of escape, the time would be now." Another blast rocked the ship.

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Remus. "If we could but get out of this cell..."

"I have a pick in my boot," said Severus.

"Did you hear that, lads?" said Remus to the other prisoners. "We're aiming to break out of this cage. We're likely still in Tortuga's harbor—there's a chance we could swim for it."

"Eh, and a meal for the sharks? Not bloody likely," said a thin, pale pirate.

"I'm with you, Captain Lupin," said a tall lad, stepping forward. "Neville Longbottom's my name, and I'll stick to yer side 'til we're through."

Severus grimaced. "You're barely away from your mother's teat. You'll be no use to us."

"I'll do me best," said Neville.

"He's a stout lad, let's take him along," said Bill. "Can't do no harm."

"Very well," said Severus reluctantly.

The entire boat shuddered and rocked. Severus stood up with Remus's help, and drew the pick out of his boot.

"Any other stout lads wish to come? If we make it back, you're guaranteed a berth aboard the _Grey Wolf_," said Remus. There was no response.

Another cannonball struck the ship, this time much closer. They could hear splintering wood.

"The ship's listing," said Bill. "The entire crew is topsides, I'd say, or on the gun deck."

"We haven't much time," growled Severus, leaning forward and expertly dispatching the lock. "And we need weapons. There are sure to be cutlasses and pistols somewhere on this deck."

"Let's go," said Remus, opening the door.

With Severus leading, they located the armoury, and everyone took pistols and shot and blades, along with a shirt for Severus.

The ship was taking on water; the sooner they came out abovedecks, the better. "The cannonballs are coming from different directions," said Remus. "I'd say there's more than one ship bombarding _El Serpiente_."

A cannonball came flying through the side of the ship, scattering them all. "That was a close call," said Bill. Neville, white as a sheet, nodded.

"On we go, up through the gun deck, quick as you can," said Remus, who stayed behind Severus, watching him carefully.

Miraculously, the gunners were much too busy to pay any attention to anyone coming from belowdecks; they expected danger from above, and Neville was first up the stairs, throwing open the hatch.

Remus came out of the hatch behind him, crouching. Bill pulled on Neville's arm to bring him down to the deck. A raging battle took up nearly every inch of space as the crews of two—no, three ships fought against de la Muerte's. Here and there red-haired men stood out, and even a few red-haired women, and he could see Mad-Eye, a pistol in each hand, strolling up the deck and firing.

"The _Grey Wolf_!" said Remus. "And the Dread Pirates Weasley—and—which ship is that?"

"The _White Hart_," said Severus in disbelief. "I thought it destroyed! I'd know it anywhere."

Bill grabbed Neville and hauled him out of the way of a murdering piece manned by Avery. The deck splintered where he'd stood a moment before. "We need to move!"

Despite having three crews against one, the battle was evenly matched, considering that the Weasleys' and the _White Hart's_ crews were rather small. "Have at them!" shouted Remus, going straight for Avery, who let go of the small, deck-mounted cannon he'd been firing. Remus lost track of the others as he crossed swords with the burly pirate.

"Ye can't kill me," boasted Avery. "I've gutted many a man before ye, and will anew after I've spilled yer bowels on this very deck."

Remus gritted his teeth. Another parry and a quick thrust, and Avery was run through, looking shocked. Remus kicked him in the head for good measure and went in search of Severus.

"Cap'n!" roared Charlie, holding a belaying pin in one hand and a boarding axe in the other.

"Have you seen the first mate?" asked Remus.

Charlie gestured with his left arm. "Aye, sir. Thataway."

"Your brother Bill is nearby," he added.

"All me brothers is nearby!" grinned Charlie, saluting with the belaying pin and then striking a nearby pirate on the head.

Remus made his way across the deck, his eyes searching in vain for black hair. He was fortunate that the members of the Weasley crew were so easy to identify. Twice he crossed swords with a crewman from the _White Hart_, only to apologize and break off.

The deck was slick with blood. Even the riggings had become battlefields; pirates dueled among the lines and sails. Remus killed another member of de la Muerte's crew and then stepped across his own navigator's corpse, feeling a wave of sorrow rise within him.

"Unhand him, she-devil!" shouted a woman's voice.

Remus looked up to see a woman with red hair, smoking fuses tucked into her belt, with her pistol aimed squarely at Bellatrix the Black-Hearted.

Bellatrix laughed. "Come down and get him, ye dried-up bunter!" She held a young Weasley by the neck. "I'll slit his weasand before ye take yer first step."

The older woman smiled mercilessly. Remus guessed her to be Molly Weasley, matriarch of the clan. "I have you in my sights, she-devil, and I'm as good a shot as the best of yer crew."

"Ha! The blood in your veins is milk. You haven't the heart—"

A crack of Molly's pistol, and Bellatrix, looking very shocked, fell down with a bullet hole in her head. "Death and damnation be upon you!" said Molly. "Come away, Fred, and bustle to it!"

"I'm George!" shouted the red-haired boy.

"Blast—whoe'er you are!" She reloaded her pistol.

A flicker of movement, and Remus parried just in time to avoid being skewered by Lucius Malfoy.

"Sea dog," spat Lucius. "De la Muerte will prevail. He will sit upon Spain's throne while your putrid carcass festers on the ocean floor."

"You won't live to see the end of this battle," promised Remus. He crossed swords, deftly avoiding the other man's longer reach.

Lucius smirked. "Your first mate has a rather sweet mouth, does he not?"

Remus slipped and nearly fell. Only a quick and desperate swing of his cutlass kept him from losing his head.

"When we're through, I'll see to it personally that he services all of the men who desire it," said Lucius, his blue eyes gleaming. "Everyone will have a turn with that tongue."

Remus regained his footing and sidestepped a corpse. Lucius struck a hard blow with his well-made blade, and another, and Remus felt his cutlass bending under the onslaught. He twisted away, snatching up another blade.

"Surrender," said Lucius. "You can't win."

"Never," said Remus. Quickly turning, he feinted and then thrust, catching Lucius across the abdomen.

"You—" said Lucius, enraged.

"You are fortunate to have crossed swords with me," said Remus grimly. "I, at least, grant you a clean death." Another thrust, and Lucius fell over dead, his blue eyes glassy.

"Cap'n," said Colin, coming up to his side, breathless. "The first mate—e's fightin' Muerte!"

"Hellfire," swore Remus. "Where?" Colin pointed forward.

Remus pushed his way through, striking those who stood in his way. He passed Mad-Eye, roaring and bellowing, clubbing Macnair with a pistol. Kingsley was locked in combat with Young Barty Crouch, who was dressed entirely in black leather.

The forward deck had been cleared. Pirates stood at the edge, watching, and Remus understood why when he caught sight of the battle. His heart nearly stopped.

Steel clashed on steel as de la Muerte and Severus fought with swords. Remus cried out in fright. Severus was truly the finest duelist on board the _Grey Wolf_, and likely a few ships more, but de la Muerte was the finest duelist in the Spanish Main.

Bill stood near him, and nodded.

"How long have they been dueling?" asked Remus.

"Not long," answered Bill. "De la Muerte ordered his crew t' step back, as it were, an' give 'em room."

"Hellfire," said Remus, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

Metal rang against metal, and Remus could see that Severus was hard-pressed to keep up with de la Muerte's near-supernatural speed. His chest heaved, and blood stained his sleeve and his trousers.

Remus felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see that Harry was next to him. "Cap'n! You're alive!"

"Aye, lad." Remus turned back toward the duelists.

De la Muerte paused. "Surrender now, and I will spare your captain's life."

"Do you think me daft?" said Severus. "I served beneath you. I know full well the value of your promises."

"You cannot possibly win against me," said de la Muerte impatiently. "Tell me where the locket is, and I will let you leave with your captain."

"No."

De la Muerte raised his sword, pointing the tip directly at Severus's heart. "Surrender."

"No." Severus's dark eyes were fixed on de la Muerte. "I will not surrender to you, not now, not ever. If you kill me, I'll come back from hell to settle with you."

De la Muerte returned his gaze for a long moment. "It is a shame that you tried to smuggle James Potter off my ship, else you could have held a high position in my court. Your spirit, properly harnessed..."

"What?" cried Harry. He turned to Remus.

Remus put his hand on his shoulder. "De la Muerte boarded your father's ship, and killed your father."

Harry looked stunned. "He killed my father." Remus turned back to the battle.

"I would not serve in Satan's court, no matter the rewards," said Severus.

De la Muerte smiled, a thin, cold smile that disquieted Remus. "If you will not serve, then you will be taken into irons. The death you face will make men's blood run cold for a hundred years. For the last time, I offer you to surrender."

"No." The look on his face was defiant.

"Very well." De la Muerte adjusted his stance. "You will be of a different mind once you are chained." He advanced quickly, like a striking snake, catching him off guard, but Severus managed to parry and regained his balance.

"The _White Hart_ is here, Cap'n," said Harry. "My father's ship—it weren't destroyed...but who captains it?"

"I know not, lad," said Remus, inching his way forward through the men.

"If the first mate don't kill 'im," growled Harry, "then I'll do the job."

Remus looked at him, alarmed. "Don't talk nonsense. He's the most dangerous man on this side of the world."

"He killed my father!" cried Harry.

Remus's eyes darted back to Severus, who was hard-pressed to fight off de la Muerte's astonishingly quick and constant blows; his left leg was soaked in blood, and he looked pale. "Stay ahead of him, love," whispered Remus.

A misstep, and Severus went crashing down on the deck. Half of those watching let out a lusty cheer, while the other half cursed. De la Muerte went in for the kill, but Severus just managed to roll out of the way and leap to his feet. He staggered back when de la Muerte renewed his onslaught, but stayed upright, sword in hand.

One of de la Muerte's crew held a pistol, aiming it at Severus, and Remus just caught his sleeve in time to send the shot off into the railing.

"I said not to interfere!" said de la Muerte, furious.

Severus took advantage of the pause to bring his sword in under his guard, but de la Muerte was already backing away and the blow only glanced off his ribcage. He kicked Severus in the leg, sending him flying.

Remus tensed. Surrounded as he was, there was no way he could get to Severus in time to help him.

De la Muerte towered over Severus, and shoved his sword away, pressing down on his wrist with his boot. "Now you will surrender to me," he hissed.

The forward hatch suddenly burst open, and a woman with red hair leapt out. Before anyone could react, she shouted, "For James!" and fired both of the pistols in her hands.

De la Muerte, lurched, his expression one of shock, and twisted around to see who had shot him. "You," he spat.

"Lily," said Remus, astonished.

"Yes," she said, her eyes flashing like fire. "To the devil with your black soul!" She drew a third pistol from her belt and shot him point blank between the eyes. He stood for a moment longer, his left hand twitching, before he fell to the deck, dead.

"Mum!" shouted Harry, running to her. "You're alive!"

"Alive, and looking for you," she said, hugging him fiercely. "I knew I'd find you."

"Surrender!" came a voice from above them. Molly Weasley stood in the rigging, a pistol in hand. "Surrender, de la Muerte's crew, or to Davy Jones we'll see ye!"

The sound of fighting had diminished, and Remus looked back to see that the rest of _El Serpiente's_ crew had already given up. Leaving the coordination of the remaining surrenders in the capable hands of Molly, he ran to Severus's side.

"Severus, love?" He touched his hand.

Dark eyes opened. "He's dead, then?"

"Yes, thanks to you...and Lily Potter."

He nodded. "Fitting that she would strike the last blow."

"I'm taking you back to the ship," said Remus. "Your wounds need tending."

"Cap'n?" said Harry, tugging on his sleeve.

"Aye?"

"Cap'n, I ask t' be discharged from yer service," said Harry formally. "I wish t' serve aboard the _White Hart_."

"Permission granted," said Remus, shaking his hand. "A fine captain you'll make."

"Indeed," said Lily, smiling radiantly.

* * *

"What are you doing out of bed?" said Remus, irritated. "You shouldn't be walking on that leg yet."

Severus leaned against the window, looking amused. "Shall I borrow one of Mad-Eye's, then?"

Remus grinned. "I wouldn't want to interrupt his counting of the gold."

"Speaking of gold..." Severus limped to the bed and sat down. "I imagine the crew is getting anxious for another haul."

"They'll be all right for another day or two."

"And you? Incorrigible pirate as you are, surely you are itching for a new treasure." Severus kissed him, gently at first, then passionately, trailing his hands down his back.

Remus broke the kiss. "I have all the gold I'd ever want right here under my fingertips," said Remus, gently caressing his cheek.


End file.
